Lukeia
Category:Bold text '''Lukeia '''is the canon pairing between Leia and Luke. Songs *"Broken by You (Luke & Leia)" *"Falling for You" *"See Through Me" *"Worth the Wait" *"We Are beautiful" Storia Leia ha sempre avuto una cotta per Luca durante la prima stagione. Nella stagione 2 Luke si accorge che non vede più Leia come un amore e alla fine della stagione gli fa una sorpresa per poi finalmente baciarla.Ora sono una coppia ufficiale. Moments Season 1 "Lost and Found" Leia is envied by Maggie and Luke's mutual friendship. Leia suspects that Luke and Maggie like each other. "Day After Day" Luke asks Leia to help him clean the van because he thinks she is a good friend. But also because he has no idea how to do it. Leia thinks that Luke asked her on a date which is not true. While Leia cleans the van Michelle comes and thinks that Leia is on a date with John. But Leia thinks that Luke is dating both of them at the same time and gets really mad. Leia goes into Java Junction and yells at Luke. Luke tells Leia that it is John and Michelle that were supposed to go on the date. Luke tells Leia that his only love is music. Leia is happy that at least it's not for some other girl. "Dancing in the Rain" Luke and Leia sing together in live choir with the others. "Potent Love" Leia refuses to interact with Maggie merely because she thought that Maggie had feelings for Luke (which is later proven to be correct"Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on March 8, 2016.) "Heart Shape" Leia buys concert tickets for herself and Luke. Luke confesses that Leia is a really good friend. Leia "asks Luke out on a date". Leia is extremely excited about the "date". Because Luke has to help Mr.T he gives his ticket to Maggie without telling Leia. When Leia meets Maggie at the concert she realizes that Luke is not gonna come which she is very disappointed by. While she and Maggie are dancing together on stage Maggie tells her that she has a crush on Luke which she responds by informing her of her crush on Luke. "Free Bird" To save both the band and their friendship Maggie and Leia agree that they should have a Luke Truce. It means that they both have to stay away from Luke. Luke later ask Leia for help because John has to practice asking out Michelle so Leia has to pretend to be her. Even though Leia is just helping Luke out as a friend she keeps flirting with him instead of John and he just thinks its awkward. "Sunrise" When Maggie betrays the band by playing a gig without the girl band Leia is really mad and jealous that she is singing without them especially with Luke. Their friend group/band kicks Maggie out of the band. "Callin' Callin' Part 1" While Luke is playing for fun on his guitar Leia looks at him with heart eyes wMentre Luke suona per divertimento con la sua chitarra, Leia lo guarda con gli occhi a cuore senza che lui lo sappia. È davvero felice per Luke e la band che hanno avuto un concerto e spera che un giorno possano andare in tour insieme. Poiché Maggie è arrabbiata con Leia per averla cacciata dalla band, ha sfidato la vecchia tregua Luke andando e parlando, abbracciando e prendendo un selfie insieme anche se ha una rigorosa politica senza selfie. Che ricorda sempre a Leia. Leia dice a Luke che è davvero orgogliosa di lui, ma lui le risponde con "Grazie, amico". È molto offesa da questo, ma non lo mostra ed è molto infastidita dal fatto che debba fare una foto a Luke e Maggie insieme." Callin 'Callin' Part 2 romises to stay away from Luke. But it doesn't apply to her so she can do whatever she wants. Season 2 "Sweet Tarts" Leia is really happy that she can finally make her move on Luke. Leia wants to fix Luke's van. Leia asks her uncle Jerry to fix Luke's van but tells him that it is hers so he can do it for free. "Rhythm In My Heartbeat" Leia watches Luke and Maggie talk. Luke asks Leia if she knows anything about the van being 'stolen'. Leia says she fixed the van Then they hug.They hug again, after being requested by Leia. Luke hugs Leia from behind while calling her his 'favorite person in the world'. Leia asks to get lunch first hoping to hide the fact the van is pink. Luke is horrified to see the van pink. He asks Leia why the van is pink, who blames it On Rachel. Leia tells Luke that she got the van pink. Luke says Leia looks so sad and beautiful, but he's mad at her, and he's confused. Leia confesses she likes Luke. Luke avoids what Leia just said, by telling her she needs to go apologize to Rachel. "Take Control" Luke accidentally admits to Annabelle's vlog that he has feelings for Leia. Luke is sitting in Java Junction with John and Theo wearing sunglasses and a hoodie., saying that he's hiding from: Leia; his feelings for Leia; and just everything. Leia walks into Java Junction and sits next to Luke. In Talking Heads, Leia says that she always suspected Luke had feelings for her, and now she's got video proof of it. Leia tells Luke that she feels like a storm had just passed and for once in her life, she doesn't feel crazy. Luke says to Leia that he went into the interview wanting to be controversial and a bit more dramatic, and says that he thought because she's Leia, she would get it. Luke thanks her for 'being in on the joke'. Luke touches Leia's hand. Luke leaves Leia in tears. Luke says in Talking Heads "I think I might have just ruined everything. I just wanted to slow it down, but I may have stopped it forever" "Last Shot" The girl band and the boy band has to exchange one their band member for "Rock Against the Clock". Leia tricks the girls to choose her to leave so she can be in a band with Luke. The Boy's Band decides that James has to leave the band but when Luke sees Leia he decides to leave the band. Luke can't deal with all that has happened between him and Leia. Leia is disappointed that she and Luke are not going to be in a band together. Leia asks the girls to form a band without Maggie and Luke. Leia tells the girls that she is choosing Luke over the band. Leia disrupts Maggie and Luke's conversation and makes Maggie leave by giving her a fake audition paper from Parker. Luke tells Leia that he is going to sing a song he wrote called "Worth the Wait". Luke feels bad that he lied to Leia about not having feelings for her. Luke tells Leia about the song and she realizes it's about her and that Luke has feelings for her. Luke and Maggie sing Luke's song that he wrote for Leia, "Worth the Wait". Luke says that music has always been his first love and now he thinks it might be something else. Luke looks a lot at Leia while singing. Leia is both happy that Luke has feelings for her but is jealous that he is singing with Maggie. so while she is singing she sings her heart out and gets to sign "The Arch" that a lot of" famous musicians" had signed .While Leia and the Boy Band are singing, Luke says, "Leia is an amazing performer and I love watching her sing". Luke and Leia congratulate each other on their performances. The girls kick Leia out of the band because she chose Luke over the band. "Let It Go" Ever since the van was painted pink, Luke has been gettin Da quando il furgone è stato dipinto di rosa, Luke ha ricevuto molta attenzione da ragazza. Ciononostante, Leia e Jude iniziano un appuntamento falso per rendere geloso Luke. Quando Luke li vede a Java Junction, è estremamente geloso, e Maggie gli dice che Leia sta cercando di renderlo geloso. Maggie si offre di falsificare un appuntamento con Luke per rendere gelosa Leia. Leia, Jude, Maggie e Luke finiscono per un doppio appuntamento. Maggie e Leia litigano sul fatto che Leia venga espulsa e Luke se ne va. Luke trova Leia mopey in Java Junction e si siede di fronte a lei mentre le tiene le mani. Leia è arrabbiata con lui e dice che lo ha interpretato per primo. Leia si sente ancora male per il giorno in cui gli ha detto che le piaceva, ma lui non ha risposto. Luke dice che era solo confuso. Sono d'accordo sul fatto che entrambi provano sentimenti reciproci, ma non agiscono su di loro." Falling For You "Luke non riesce a smettere di pensare a Leia e chiede aiuto a Theo. Theo suggerisce di pulire il furgone, Pink Midnight, perché è un lavoro intenso. Mentre pulisce Theo alza le mani con i guanti gialli e Luke si arrabbia perché Leia indossava i guanti in quel modo quando pulivano il furgone e ora pensa a lei più che mai. Alla fine Luke dice che non riesce nemmeno a ricordare il suo nome, ma poi Leia si presenta per dargli da bere. Luke salta sul retro di Van e Theo dice a Leia che sta scrivendo una canzone, e Leia lascia i drink ed esce. Luke dice che non riesce a credere di non aver pensato di scrivere la canzone prima e scrive una canzone su Leia e ricorda tutto quello che hanno passato. Esegue la canzone in privato nella stanza delle rose e si chiama "Falling for you"." Potresti avere tutto "Rachel e Leia ricostruiscono la loro amicizia e durante le prove per la settimana della musica, Luke chiede a Leia di uscire. Con sorpresa di Rachel, Leia rifiuta perché sta trascorrendo del tempo con la sua migliore amica. Mentre Rachel e Leia si esibiscono in “Amazing” Luke sorride molto a Leia." Il suono del cambiamento "Per la settimana della musica, la band si esibisce e, successivamente, Luke chiede a Leia di incontrarlo in studio di registrazione. Maggie è devastata quando scopre che a Luke piacciono Leia e piange, ma a Theo piace Maggie e si sente davvero male quando lei gli grida di piacere a Luke. Leia entra nello studio di registrazione e Luke dice che le canterà una canzone e lei può unirsi se vuole. Cantano un bellissimo duetto e Leia gli chiede quale sarà il prossimo. Luke bacia Leia e diventano una coppia References